coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8733 (13th September 2015)
Plot Jason gets the address of the flat where Callum is staying from a reluctant David. Cathy arranges for her nephew Alex Warner to visit. Gail is upset that she can't celebrate Michael's 60th birthday with him. Maria is worried when Luke tells her he's nearly finished working on the stock car and plans to race it. Michael puts on a brave face when Eileen presents him with an ugly Hawaiian shirt for his birthday. Tony looks for Jason and hears from Kylie that he's gone to get even with Callum. Jason lets himself into the flat but has to hide when Callum arrives with two thugs, Denton and Pete, who demand £20,000 from him. Steve walks in on Andrea and Michael discussing Andrea's baby. Roy thinks Alex is a child and picks up a board game while fetching some bric-a-brac from Cathy's house for him. Callum offers the thugs £2,000 and begs for two days to get the rest. The Platts have Sunday dinner at the bistro, as do Liz, Lloyd, Steve and Michelle. Denton and Pete take the £2,000 as interest. Jason's presence in the flat is revealed when his phone rings. Roy arrives back at the cafe and meets Alex, who has Down's syndrome. Tony breaks down Callum's door just after Denton and Pete haul Jason out of his hiding place. He threatens them unless Jason is let go unharmed. Jason is released, but as he leaves he punches Callum in the mouth for taunting him for needing his dad to save him. Gail gets merry at dinner, while Kylie enjoys being able to forget their troubles for one day. Steph shares Maria's concern over Luke and together they hatch a plan. Steve tells Michelle that Andrea is pregnant but he's worried about breaking Liz's heart. Steph and Maria lure Luke away from the garage and prepare to smash up the stock car with hammers. Alex asks Cathy if he can stay the night as he's had an argument with his mother. Roy says it's okay. Steve and Michelle let Lloyd know about the pregnancy. He is stunned by the news but doesn't say anything to Liz. Roy closes the cafe and plays his childhood favourite game, Escalado, with Cathy, Alex and Anna. Luke arrives back at the garage as Steph and Maria are arguing over who should strike first. Cathy feels awkward when Alex assumes Roy is her boyfriend. Eileen burns Michael's birthday dinner. Michael is relieved when she admits the Hawaiian shirt was a gag gift, having pretended to love it all day. Eileen continues the joke by giving him an identical shirt, which she got on a 2-for-1 offer. Luke assures Maria that the races are safe. Cathy admits to Anna that she'd like Roy to be more than a friend but she's afraid of losing what they have if she tells him how she feels. Lloyd demands answers from Andrea. She says she didn't want him to think she was using the baby to get him back. Tony tries to convince Jason to forget about Callum but Jason refuses to let him get away with it. Tony accepts that he's serious and promises they'll get Callum together. Callum turns up at No.8 and demands £20,000, threatening to harm the family every day they don't cough up. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Lily Platt - Betsie & Emmie Taylor (Uncredited) Guest cast *Denton - Ian Peck *Pete - Micky Dacks Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Websters' Auto Centre *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Redwing Court - Car park *Flat 10, Redwing Court - Living room, kitchen, hallway and spare room *Cathy Matthews's house - Living room Notes *This hour-long episode was shown at 7.00pm. *First appearance of Liam Connor since 27th April 2015 and last until 11th April 2016. Liam was written out along with Maria in Episode 8755 (21st October 2015) when Samia Ghadie went on maternity leave. *First appearance of Alex Warner. *Effective from this episode, Coronation Street creator Tony Warren's credit was moved to the top of the end credits, appearing before the cast listings. *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jason seeks revenge for Callum's assault, but things do not go to plan when he is found hiding in the drug dealer's flat; Cathy's nephew Alex gets the wrong idea about her relationship with Roy; Steve is stunned when he overhears Andrea discussing her pregnancy with Michael; and Maria and Steph try to damage Luke's car so he can't race. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,690,000 viewers (17th place). Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns Category:2015 episodes